


Wild Beast

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [20]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Love, M/M, Rexanan, mature - Freeform, minor Zezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: The moons are out. The beast is to be unleashed.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios (minor), Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Kudos: 6





	Wild Beast

**Author's Note:**

> For Turtle-lover-13: "Ooooh Please please have Kanan x Werewolf Rex lemon!:3"
> 
> Oof! This'll be hot! And... side comments! XD Enjoy!

Rex nuzzled against his lover, watching the sunset from their tent. Kanan laid on the other's chest, his gaze up at the clone.

"Rex..."

"Sorry, love," Rex sighed, turning to him. "The moons are gonna be out tonight,"

"And...?" Kanan raised an eyebrow before laying his head down. "You won't hurt me,"

"I might," Rex frowned, stroking his boyfriend's hair. "It's too risky..."

"Please, Rex," Kanan stared up at him, aquamarine eyes swirling with plead. "You can't leave me again just because of your form. Not this time,"

"Oh, Kanan..." Rex held him close. "Fine. But if I hurt you---"

"You won't," Kanan smiled. "I trust you,"

Trust. That was a word Rex thought he would never hear from the Jedi. The Jedi who was traumatized with Order 66 and with the clones. The word made Rex feel all warm inside.

Soon, the moons began to rise. Rex felt his lover pull away to give him space to transform. There was a slight pain as he felt himself beginning to grow his ears, his tail, his muzzle, his fangs, and his fur while his eyes went savage momentarily before returning slightly normal.

"Woah..." he turned to find Kanan's eyes widened in amazement. "I'll never get tired of you doing that,"

Rex smiled at the compliment then he pounced on the other, nuzzling him gently. Kanan let out a moan, feeling the other growing towards him as he reached out to cuddle the warm, fluffy fur.

"Mmm~" Kanan looked up at his werewolf lover. "Take me~"

Rex took it as a sign to proceed, hands gently removing his beloved's belt before gently sliding the pants off. He soon lowered his muzzle to his beloved's lips, slipping his tongue and tasting the other as much as he could.

Kanan pressed the kiss deeper, raising himself up before lowering himself on the other, moaning louder and in ecstasy. Rex broke the kiss and went down to plant small kisses on his lover's neck and shoulders, his furry arms wrapping around the other's waist as he began to thrust.

"A-Ah~" Kanan panted, burying his face in his boyfriend's fur. "R-Rex~"

Rex merely growled, the Jedi's moans turning him on even more as he picked up the pace. He undressed him, removing the shirt and throwing it to the side before dragging his long, thick tongue down his lover's chest. He took in the Jedi's scent, nuzzling with a pleasured groan as his grip on his waist tightened while pulling him closer.

"AH!~" Kanan let out an ecstatic cry, arms around the werewolf's furry neck tightening his grip as he felt himself being filled...

X

"Argh, it's so loud..." Ezra stuffed a pillow on his ear. "They DO know that they're not the only ones camping out here, right?"

"Eh, guess they forgot," Zeb chuckled and held his lover close. "How about we out-noise them, huh?"

"I'd rather sleep," Ezra grumbled.

"Can't with them being too loud," Zeb smirked. "Come on, love~"

Ezra frowned and hit him with the pillow. "GO TO SLEEP!"


End file.
